Mi último día en la Tierra
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Mason cree que el post-it que le ha dado Rube es el último y que sus días como aparecido están más que contados, y lo único que puede pasar por su cabeza es lo que puede hacer por Daisy antes de marcharse. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


Un post-it violeta. Un puto post-it violeta y todo se acababa.

Cuando Rube le había explicado su condición como aparecido cuando su alma se separó de su cuerpo, no mostró los estados típicos hasta más adelante. Supuso que aún en la otra vida le duraba el subidón, pero el caso era que no pasó ni por la negación, ni por la ira, ni por la depresión y, ni mucho menos, por la aceptación. Aunque le ofreció las pastillas que le quedaban a cambio de permanecer vivo el tiempo suficiente como para ir con unos amigos a un concierto, así que podría decirse que sí pasó por la negociación.

En cambio, ahora que las horas que vendrían después de que él le hubiese quitado el alma al hombre (¿o mujer? Nunca fue muy bueno adivinando esas cosas) de su post-it se mostraban totalmente inciertas, había llegado al estado final de aceptación, tras haber pasado por todos los anteriores (por orden y todo).

Y en aquel momento, al contrario que cuando había pasado los estados anteriores, no se preguntaba qué le pasaría a él cuando finalizara su ___vida_como aparecido, se preguntaba qué les pasaría a los demás.

No podía evitar sentirse triste al darse cuenta de que la respuesta era ___nada_. Nunca había hecho nada en su vida, nunca había hecho nada en su muerte, ¿qué razones había dejado en la tierra para que lo extrañaran? De nuevo, la respuesta era nada.

En cambio, en la Tierra, sí había una razón para que Mason echara de menos estar allí.

Esa razón, era rubia platino, tenía la piel pálida y un gracioso lunar adornando su rostro que le daba un aire de estrella de Hollywood (aires que ella misma se daba). Aquella razón era la única cosa que no había sido capaz de quitarse de la cabeza, por mucho que se emborrachara. Aquella razón era una mujer, y se llamaba Daisy Adair.

A veces tenía la sensación de que era la única persona que conocía de verdad a Daisy. El único que veía más allá de su físico (aunque en ocasiones le resultara difícil) y de sus anécdotas de sus líos con actores famosos. Conocía lo que se escondía tras cada gesto y mirada en el rostro de la chica. Conocía la expresión triste que su rostro adoptaba cuando veía alguna pareja paseando por el parque o a unos recién casados saliendo de una iglesia.

Al principio, Mason había asociado esa expresión a una sensación de nostalgia. Se había dicho que probablemente echaría de menos los días en los que vivía y recibía flores de actores famosos, puede que alguno de ellos hubiese significado más para ella de lo que ella dejaba saber. Pero, en cuanto la conoció mejor, supo que alguien no puede añorar lo que nunca ha tenido, que lo que hacía que sus preciosos ojos pardos se apagaran no era nostalgia, sino envidia.

Por eso, cuando la oyó decir que su deseo para su último día en la Tierra era haberse comprometido, no lo pensó dos veces. Recordó con cierta rabia como los demás aparecidos habían compartido miradas de exasperación, pensando que el único motivo por el que la rubia había querido un compromiso era por el lujo de llevar un anillo caro, probablemente regalo de alguna estrella famosa.

Él no había hecho ningún comentario, de hecho, cuando le entregó el anillo a la joven, pudo notar que ella se extrañaba de que siquiera hubiera oído lo que ella había dicho, pero claro que lo había oído. Además, también lo había entendido.

Nunca se había considerado demasiado romántico, pero por ella… estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que hiciera falta. Quería que ella le quisiera por quien era, de hecho, ___sabía _que ella le quería tal y como era. Pero, aún así, él quería ser mejor, ser mejor para ella. No podía evitar fantasear con la posibilidad de pasear con ella del brazo y de poder besarla a diario, por tonto que sonase poder ser una pareja normal cuando se es un aparecido.

Pero Daisy no parecía pensar igual. Quería hacerle ver que ambos tenían una segunda oportunidad, que en lugar de regodearse en su propia miseria podían ser felices juntos, pero aún recordaba lo herida que ella se había mostrado cuando él había sacado el anillo. Se estremeció al pensar la imagen que debía tener de ella misma si lo primero que pasaba por su mente es que Mason pretendía burlarse de ella y sus sueños. Por Dios, él jamás podría burlarse de ella.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a por su última alma, de cumplir con su último post-it y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, pero esperaba que Daisy ahora estuviese observando su anillo, tal vez incluso llevándolo puesto. Aquello significaría que ella había entendido lo que ella significaba para él, que había entendido lo muchísimo que la quería y lo maravillosa que ella era.

La imagen de la chica sonriéndole y enseñándole como su regalo adornaba una de sus manos hizo que sonriera por última vez antes de acercarse al hombre que supuso que era su última alma.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo había hecho por ella, pero la verdad era que había actuado movido por el egoísmo. Ella habría querido comprometerse en su último día en la Tierra, y si aquel iba a ser el último día de Mason... Quería pasarlo haciéndola feliz.


End file.
